This invention relates to purine derivatives. More particularly, this invention relates to 2-aminocarbonyl-9H-purine derivatives and to processes for the preparation of, intermediates used in the preparation of, compositions containing and the uses of, such derivatives.
These derivatives are selective, functional agonists of the human adenosine A2a receptor and may be used as anti-inflammatory agents in the treatment of, inter alia, diseases of the respiratory tract.
Adenosine is a ubiquitous molecule having a central role in mammalian intermediary metabolism. Independently, adenosine acts on multiple surface receptors to produce a variety of responses. Adenosine receptor classification has revealed the presence of at least four subtypes: A1, A2a, A2b and A3. Stimulation of adenosine A2 receptors on the surface of human neutrophils has been reported to potently inhibit a range of neutrophil functions. Activated neutrophils can damage lung tissue by release of reactive oxygen species, for example, superoxide anion radicals (O2xe2x88x92), and granule products, for example, human neutrophil elastase (HNE), amongst other inflammatory mediators. In addition, activated neutrophils perform both de novo synthesis and release of arachidonate products such as leukotriene B4 (LTB4). LTB4 is a potent chemo-attractant that recruits additional neutrophils to the inflammatory focus, whereas released O2xe2x88x92 and HNE adversely affect the pulmonary extracellular matrix. The A2 receptor subtype mediating many of these responses (O2xe2x88x92 and LTB4/HNE release and cell adhesion) is established as A2a. The A2 subtype (A2a or A2b) mediating the other effects remains to be established.
Selective agonist activity at the A2a receptor is considered to offer greater therapeutic benefit than the use of non-selective adenosine receptor agonists because interaction with other subtypes is associated with detrimental effects in the lung in animal models and human tissue studies. For example, asthmatics, but not non-asthmatics, bronchoconstrict when challenged with inhaled adenosine. This response is at least in part due to the activation of the A1 receptor subtype. Activation of A1 receptors also promotes neutrophil chemotaxis and adherence to endothelial cells, thus promoting lung injury. Furthermore, many patients with respiratory disease will be co-prescribed xcex22-agonists, and negative interaction has been shown in animal studies between isoprenaline and adenosine receptors negatively coupled to adenylate cyclase. Degranulation of human mast cells is promoted by activation of adenosine A2b receptors, thus selectivity over the A2b receptor is also advantageous.
We have now surprisingly found the present purine derivatives inhibit neutrophil function and are selective agonists of the adenosine A2a receptor. They may also have antagonist activity at the adenosine A3 receptor. The present compounds may be used to treat any disease for which an adenosine A2a receptor agonist is indicated. They can be used to treat a disease where leukocyte (e.g. neutrophil, eosinophil, basophil, lymphocyte, macrophage)-induced tissue damage is implicated. They are useful as anti-inflammatory agents in the treatment of diseases of the respiratory tract such as adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), bronchitis, chronic bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, cystic fibrosis, asthma, emphysema, bronchiectasis, chronic sinusitis and rhinitis. The present compounds may also be used in the treatment of septic shock, male erectile dysfunction, male factor infertility, female factor infertility, hypertension, stroke, epilepsy, cerebral ischaemia, peripheral vascular disease, post-ischaemic reperfusion injury, diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, psoriasis, dermatitis, allergic dermatitis, eczema, ulcerative colitis, Crohns disease, inflammatory bowel disease, Heliobacter pylori gastritis, non-Heliobacter pylori gastritis, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug-induced damage to the gastrointestinal tract or a psychotic disorder, or for wound healing.
Accordingly, in a first embodiment, the present invention provides a compound of the formula: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, wherein
R1 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or fluorenyl, said C1-C6 alkyl being optionally substituted by 1 or 2 substituents each independently selected from phenyl and naphthyl, said phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, halo or cyano;
(A) R2 is H or C1-C6 alkyl, R15 is H or C1-C6 alkyl, and X is either (i) unbranched C2-C3 alkylene optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C8 cycloalkyl, or (ii) a group of the formula:
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94
where W is C5-C7 cycloalkylene optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, n is 0 or 1 and p is 0 or 1, or
(B) R15 is H or C1-C6 alkyl, and R2 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent azetidin-3-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, homopiperidin-3-yl or homopiperidin-4-yl, each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, or
(C) R2 is H or C1-C6 alkyl, and R15 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent azetidin-3-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, homopiperidin-3-yl or homopiperidin-4-yl, each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl;
either, R3 and R4, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, homopiperidinyl or homopiperazinyl, each being optionally substituted on a ring nitrogen or carbon atom by C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C8 cycloalkyl and optionally substituted on a ring carbon atom not adjacent to a ring nitrogen atom by xe2x80x94NR6R7,
or, R3 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C5 cycloalkyl or benzyl and R4 is
(a) azetidin-3-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, homopiperidin-3-yl or homopiperidin-4-yl, each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or het, or
(b) xe2x80x94(C2-C6 alkylene)-R8,
(c) xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkylene)-R13, or
(d) C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C8 cycloalkyl;
R5 is CH2OH or CONR14R14;
R6 and R7 are either each independently H or C1-C6 alkyl or, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl or piperidinyl, said azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl and piperidinyl being optionally substituted by C1-C8 alkyl;
R8 is (i) azetidin-1-yl, pyrrolidin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, morpholin-4-yl, piperazin-1-yl, homopiperidin-1-yl, homopiperazin-1-yl or tetrahydroisoquinolin-1-yl, each being optionally substituted on a ring carbon atom by C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, phenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl, R9R9Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, fluoro-(C1-C6)-alkyl, xe2x80x94CONR9R9, COOR9 or C2-C5 alkanoyl, and optionally substituted on a ring carbon atom not adjacent to a ring nitrogen atom by fluoro-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, halo, xe2x80x94OR9, cyano, xe2x80x94S(O)mR10, xe2x80x94NR9R9, xe2x80x94SO2NR9R9, xe2x80x94NR9COR10 or xe2x80x94NR9SO2R10, and said piperazin-1-yl and homopiperazin-1-yl being optionally substituted on the ring nitrogen atom not attached to the C2-C6 alkylene group by C1-C6 alkyl, phenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl, R9R9Nxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkyl, fluoro-(C1-C6)-alkyl, C2-C5 alkanoyl, xe2x80x94COOR10, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94SO2NR9R9 or xe2x80x94CONR9R9, or
(ii) NR11R12;
R9 is H, C1-C6 alkyl C3-C8 cycloalkyl or phenyl;
R10 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl or phenyl;
R11 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl or benzyl;
R12 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, fluoro-(C1-C6)-alkyl, xe2x80x94CONR9R9, xe2x80x94COOR10, C2-C5 alkanoyl or xe2x80x94SO2NR9R9;
R13 is (a) phenyl, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl or pyridin-4-yl, each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94(C1-C3 alkylene)-(C1-C6 alkoxy), halo, cyano, xe2x80x94(C1-C3 alkylene)xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94(C1-C3 alkylene)-CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-C6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(C1-C3 alkylene)-CO2(C1-C6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(C1-C3 alkylene)-NR14R14, xe2x80x94CONR14R14 or xe2x80x94(C1-C3 alkylene)-CONR14R14, or (b) azetidin-2-yl, azetidin-3-yl, pyrrolidin-2-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, piperidin-2-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, homopiperidin-2-yl, homopiperidin-3-yl or homopiperidin-4-yl, each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or het;
R14 is H or C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted by cyclopropyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
Y is CO, CS, SO2 or Cxe2x95x90N(CN); and
xe2x80x9chetxe2x80x9d, used in the definition of R4 and R13, is a C-linked, 4- to 6-membered ring, heterocycle having either from 1 to 4 ring nitrogen heteroatoms or 1 or 2 nitrogen ring heteroatoms and 1 oxygen or 1 sulphur ring heteroatom, optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C3-C8 cycloalkoxy, hydroxy, oxo or halo.
In a second embodiment, the present invention provides a compound of the formula: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, wherein
R1 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or fluorenyl, said C1-C6 alkyl being optionally substituted by 1 or 2 substituents each independently selected from phenyl and naphthyl, said phenyl and naphthyl being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, halo or cyano;
R2 is H or C1-C6 alkyl;
either, R3 and R4, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, homopiperidinyl or homopiperazinyl, each being optionally substituted on a ring nitrogen or carbon atom by C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C8 cycloalkyl and optionally substituted on a ring carbon atom not adjacent to a ring nitrogen atom by xe2x80x94NR6R7,
or, R3 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl or benzyl and R4 is
(a) azetidin-3-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, homopiperidin-3-yl or homopiperidin-4-yl, each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or het, or
(b) xe2x80x94(C2-C6 alkylene)-R8, or
(c) xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkylene)-R13;
R5 is CH2OH or CONR14R 14;
R6 and R7 are either each independently H or C1-C6 alkyl or, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl or piperidinyl, said azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl and piperidinyl being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl;
R8 is (i) azetidin-1-yl, pyrrolidin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, morpholin-4-yl, piperazin-1-yl, homopiperidin-1-yl, homopiperazin-1-yl or tetrahydroisoquinolin-1-yl, each being optionally substituted on a ring carbon atom by C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, phenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy-(C1-C6 alkoxy-(C1-C6)-alkyl, R9R9Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, fluoro-(C1-C6)-alkyl, xe2x80x94CONR9R9, xe2x80x94COOR9 or C2-C5 alkanoyl, and optionally substituted on a ring carbon atom not adjacent to a ring nitrogen atom by fluoro-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, halo, xe2x80x94OR9, cyano, xe2x80x94S(O)mR10, xe2x80x94NR9R9, xe2x80x94SO2NR9R9, xe2x80x94NR9COR10 or xe2x80x94NR9SO2R10, and said piperazin-1-yl and homopiperazin-1-yl being optionally substituted on the ring nitrogen atom not attached to the C2-C6 alkylene group by C1-C6 alkyl, phenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy-(C2-C6)-alkyl, R9R9Nxe2x80x94(C2-C6)-alkyl, fluoro-(C1-C6)-alkyl, C2-C5 alkanoyl, xe2x80x94COOR10, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94SO2NR9R9 or xe2x80x94CONR9R9, or
(ii) NR11R12;
R9 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl or phenyl;
R10 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl or phenyl;
R11 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl or benzyl;
R12 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, fluoro-(C1-C6)-alkyl, xe2x80x94CONR9R9, xe2x80x94COOR10 , C2-C5 alkanoyl or xe2x80x94SO2NR9R9;
R13 is phenyl, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl or pyridin-4-yl, each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, halo or cyano;
R14 is H or C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted by cyclopropyl;
R15 is H or C1-C6 alkyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
X is unbranched C2-C3 alkylene optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C8 cycloalkyl;
Y is CO, CS, SO2 or Cxe2x95x90N(CN), and
xe2x80x9chetxe2x80x9d, used in the definition of R4, is a C-linked, 4- to 6-membered ring, heterocycle having either from 1 to 4 ring nitrogen heteroatoms or 1 or 2 nitrogen ring heteroatoms and 1 oxygen or 1 sulphur ring heteroatom, optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C3-C8 cycloalkoxy, hydroxy, oxo or halo.
In the above definitions, halo means fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo and alkyl, alkylene, alkanoyl and alkoxy groups containing the requisite number of carbon atoms, except where indicated, can be unbranched or branched chain. Examples of alkyl include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl and t-butyl. Examples of alkoxy include methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, i-butoxy, sec-butoxy and t-butoxy. Examples of alkanoyl include acetyl and propanoyl. Examples of alkylene include methylene, 1,1-ethylene, 1,2-ethylene, 1,3-propylene and 1,2-propylene. Examples of cycloalkyl include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl (the corresponding examples for cycloalkoxy also apply). Examples of cycloalkylene include cyclopentylene, cyclohexylene and cycloheptylene. xe2x80x9cHetxe2x80x9d can be aromatic or partially or fully saturated and xe2x80x9cC-linkedxe2x80x9d means that it is attached to the neighbouring group by a ring carbon atom. Examples of xe2x80x9chetxe2x80x9d include pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, thienyl, furyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl and pyrazinyl.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of the formula (I) include the acid addition and the base salts thereof.
Suitable acid addition salts are formed from acids which form non-toxic salts and examples are the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, sulphate, bisulphate, nitrate, phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, acetate, maleate, malate, fumarate, lactate, tartrate, citrate, gluconate, succinate, saccharate, benzoate, methanesulphonate, ethanesulphonate, benzenesulphonate, p-toluenesulphonate, pamoate, adipate and xinafoate (1-hydroxy-2-naphthoate) salts.
Suitable base salts are formed from bases which form non-toxic salts and examples are the sodium, potassium, aluminium, calcium, magnesium, zinc and diethanolamine salts.
For a review on suitable salts see Berge et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 66, 1-19, 1977.
The pharmaceutically acceptable solvates of the compounds of the formula (I) and salts thereof include hydrates thereof.
Also included within the present scope of the compounds of the formula (I) and salts thereof are polymorphs and radiolabelled derivatives thereof.
A compound of the formula (I) may contain one or more additional asymmetric carbon atoms and therefore exist in two or more stereoisomeric forms. The present invention includes the individual stereoisomers of the compounds of the formula (I) and, where appropriate, the individual tautomeric forms thereof, together with mixtures thereof.
Separation of diastereoisomers may be achieved by conventional techniques, e.g. by fractional crystallisation, chromatography or H.P.L.C. of a stereoisomeric mixture of a compound of the formula (I) or a suitable salt or derivative thereof. An individual enantiomer of a compound of the formula (I) may also be prepared from a corresponding optically pure intermediate or by resolution, such as by H.P.L.C. of the corresponding racemate using a suitable chiral support or by fractional crystallisation of the diastereoisomeric salts formed by reaction of the corresponding racemate with a suitable optically active acid or base, as appropriate.
Preferably, R1 is C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted by 1 or 2 phenyl substituents, said phenyl being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl or halo.
Preferably, R1 is C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted by 1 or 2 phenyl substituents, said phenyl being optionally substituted by methyl or chloro.
Preferably, R1 is C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted by 1 or 2 phenyl substituents.
Preferably, R1 is C1-C6 alkyl substituted by 1 or 2 phenyl substituents, said phenyl being optionally substituted by methyl or chloro.
Preferably, R1 is C1-C6 alkyl substituted by 1 or 2 phenyl substituents.
Preferably, R1 is C1-C6 alkyl substituted by 2 phenyl substituents, said phenyl being optionally substituted by methyl or chloro.
Preferably, R1 is C1-C6 alkyl substituted by 2 substituents each independently selected from phenyl, 3-methylphenyl and 3-chlorophenyl.
Preferably, R1 is C1-C6 alkyl substituted by 2 phenyl substituents.
Preferably, R1 is diphenylethyl, bis(3-methylphenyl)ethyl or bis(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl.
Preferably, R1 is diphenylethyl.
Preferably, R1 is 2,2-diphenylethyl, 2,2-bis(3-methylphenyl)ethyl or 2,2-bis(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl.
Preferably, R1 is 2,2-diphenylethyl.
Preferably, R2 is H.
Preferably, R15 is H.
Preferably, X is 1,2-ethylene or 1,3-propylene.
Preferably, X is 1,2-ethylene.
Preferably, R2 is H, R15 is H and X is 1,2-ethylene, 1,3-propylene or a group of the formula:
xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94
where W is C5-C7 cycloalkylene, n is 0 or 1 and p is 0 or 1.
Preferably, R2 is H, R15 is H and X is 1,2-ethylene, 1,3-propylene or a group of the formula:
xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94
where W is C5-C7 cycloalkylene, n is 0 and p is 0.
Preferably, R2 is H, R15 is H and X is 1,2-ethylene, 1,3-propylene or cyclohexylene.
Preferably, R2 is H, R15 is H and X is 1,2-ethylene, 1,3-propylene or 1,4-cyclohexylene.
Preferably, R2 is H, R15 is H and X is 1,2-ethylene, 1,3-propylene or trans-1,4-cyclohexylene.
Preferably, R2 is H, R15 is H and X is 1,2-ethylene.
Preferably, R15 is H and R2 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent 3-pyrrolidinyl or 3- or 4-piperidinyl, each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl.
Preferably, R15 is H and R2 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent 3-pyrrolidinyl or 4-piperidinyl each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl.
Preferably, R15 is H and R2 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent 3-pyrrolidinyl or 3- or 4-piperidinyl.
Preferably, R15 is H and R2 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent 3-pyrrolidinyl or 4-piperidinyl.
Preferably, R15 is H and R2 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent (3R)-pyrrolidinyl or 4-piperidinyl.
Preferably, R2 is H and R15 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent 3-pyrrolidinyl or 3- or 4-piperidinyl, each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl.
Preferably, R2 is H and R15 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent 3-pyrrolidinyl or 4-piperidinyl each being optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl.
Preferably, R2 is H and R15 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent 3-pyrrolidinyl or 3- or 4-piperidinyl.
Preferably, R2 is H and R15 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent 3-pyrrolidinyl or 4-piperidinyl.
Preferably, R2 is H and R15 and X, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent (3R)-pyrrolidinyl, (3S)-pyrrolidinyl or 4-piperidinyl.
Preferably, R3 is H.
Preferably, R4 is piperidin-3-yl or piperidin-4-yl, each optionally substituted by benzyl or het as previously defined.
Preferably, R4 is piperidin-3-yl or piperidin-4-yl, each optionally substituted by benzyl, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl or pyridin-4-yl, said pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl and pyridin-4-yl each optionally substituted by C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C3-C8 cycloalkoxy, hydroxy, oxo or halo.
Preferably, R4 is piperidin-3-yl or piperidin-4-yl, each substituted by benzyl, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl or pyridin-4-yl.
Preferably, R4 is piperidin-3-yl or piperidin-4-yl, each substituted by benzyl.
Preferably, R4 is piperidin-3-yl or piperidin-4-yl, each substituted by pyridin-2-yl.
Preferably, R4 is piperidin-4-yl substituted by pyridin-2-yl.
Preferably, R4 is 1-benzylpiperidin-4-yl.
Preferably, R4 is 1-(pyridin-2-yl)piperidin-4-yl.
Preferably, R4 is xe2x80x94(C2-C6 alkylene)-R8.
Preferably, R4 is xe2x80x94CH2CH2R8.
Preferably, R4 is xe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkylene)-R13.
Preferably, R4 is xe2x80x94CH2R13 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2R13.
Preferably, R4 is C3-C8 cycloalkyl.
Preferably, R4 is cyclohexyl.
Preferably, R5 is xe2x80x94CH2OH or xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C6 alkyl).
Preferably, R5 is xe2x80x94CH2OH or xe2x80x94CONHCH2CH3.
Preferably, R5 is xe2x80x94CONHCH2CH3.
Preferably, R8 is (i) azetidin-1-yl, pyrrolidin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, morpholin-4-yl, piperazin-1-yl, homopiperidin-1-yl, homopiperazin-1-yl or tetrahydroisoquinolin-1-yl, each being optionally substituted on a ring carbon atom by C1-C6 alkyl and said piperazin-1-yl and homopiperazin-1-yl being optionally substituted on the ring nitrogen atom not attached to the C2-C6 alkylene group by C1-C6 alkyl, or (ii) is NR11R12.
Preferably, R8 is piperidin-1-yl or tetrahydroisoquinolin-1-yl each optionally substituted on a ring carbon atom by C1-C6 alkyl.
Preferably, R8 is piperidin-1-yl optionally substituted on a ring carbon atom by isopropyl.
Preferably, R8 is piperidin-1-yl, 4-isopropylpiperidin-1-yl or tetrahydroisoquinolin-1-yl.
Preferably R8 is NR11R12 where NR11R12 is N(C1-C6 alkyl)2, N(C1-C6 alkyl)(C3-C8 cycloalkyl) or N(C1-C6 alkyl)(benzyl).
Preferably R8 is NR11R12 where NR11R12 is N,N-diisopropylamino, N,N-di-n-butylamino, N-cyclopentyl-N-isopropylamino, N-cyclohexyl-N-isopropylamino or N-benzyl-N-isopropylamino.
Preferably, R11 is H or C1-C6 alkyl.
Preferably, R11 is C1-C6 alkyl.
Preferably, R11 is isopropyl or n-butyl.
Preferably, R12 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl or benzyl.
Preferably, R12 is C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl or benzyl.
Preferably, R12 is isopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or benzyl.
Preferably, R13 is either phenyl optionally substituted by xe2x80x94(C1-C3 alkylene)-NR14R14 or xe2x80x94CO2H, or piperidin-2-yl, piperidin-3-yl or piperidin-4-yl each optionally substituted by benzyl.
Preferably, R13 is phenyl optionally substituted by xe2x80x94CH2N(CH2CH3)2 or xe2x80x94CO2H, or piperidin-4-yl substituted by benzyl.
Preferably, R13 is phenyl, 4-(N,N-diethylamino)methylphenyl, 4-carboxyphenyl or 1-benzylpiperidin-4-yl.
Preferably, R14 is H or C1-C6 alkyl.
Preferably, R14 is H or ethyl.
Preferably, Y is CO.
Preferably, 
In the above preferred groups, xe2x80x9cEtxe2x80x9d means ethyl, xe2x80x9ciPrxe2x80x9d means isopropyl, xe2x80x9cnBuxe2x80x9d means n-butyl and xe2x80x9cPhxe2x80x9d means phenyl.
Particularly preferred embodiments of a compound of the formula (I) are those of the Examples section hereafter, particularly those of Examples 8 and 34, together with pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates thereof.
The compounds of the formula (I) can be prepared using conventional procedures such as by the following illustrative methods in which R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R15, X and Y are as previously defined for a compound of the formula (I) unless otherwise stated.
1. A compound of the formula (I) wherein Y is CO may be prepared by reaction of a compound of the formula: 
with a compound of the formula:
R3R4NCOZ1 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
wherein Z1 is a suitable leaving group such as chloro or 1H-imidazol-1-yl.
In a typical procedure the compounds are reacted together in a suitable solvent such as toluene, isopropanol or dichloromethane, or any combination thereof, optionally with heating such as at the reflux temperature of the solvent.
The compounds of the formula (III) may be prepared by conventional procedures.
A compound of the formula (II) may be prepared as shown in Scheme 1. 
wherein R16 is C1-C4 alkyl, R17 is a suitable protecting group such as tetrahydro-2H-pyran-2-yl, R18 is a suitable ester-forming group such as C1-C6 alkyl or benzyl, preferably C1-C4 alkyl, and R19 and R20 are either each a suitable protecting group such as acetyl or benzoyl, or, taken together, are a suitable protecting group such as C1-C6 alkylene optionally substituted by phenyl, e.g. 1,1-dimethylmethylene or phenylmethylene.
In a typical procedure, where R17 is tetrahydro-2H-pyran-2-yl, a chloropurine of the formula (IV) is N-protected by reaction with 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyran in the presence of a suitable acid catalyst such as p-toluenesulphonic acid (PTSA), benzenesulphonic acid, camphorsulphonic acid, hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid, methanesulphonic acid or pyridinium p-toluenesulphonate, and in a suitable solvent such as ethyl acetate, toluene, dichloromethane, dimethylformamide (DMF), tert-butyl methyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran (THF) or acetonitrile, at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent Preferably the reaction is carried out in ethyl acetate in the presence of PTSA with heating Other suitable protecting groups R17 are mentioned in the Greene et al reference mentioned herein.
A compound of the formula (V) prepared may be converted to an amine of the formula (VI) by reaction with a compound of the formula:
xe2x80x83R1N H2 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI).
The compounds are reacted in the presence of a suitable acid acceptor, e.g. triethylamine, 4-methylmorpholine or N-ethyldiisopropylamine, and in a suitable solvent such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent. Preferably, N-ethyldiisopropylamine and isopropanol are used under reflux conditions.
An amine of the formula (VI) is then reacted with a sodium or potassium thioalkoxide in a suitable solvent such as dimethylsulphoxide(DMSO), DMF or 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone, at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent. Preferably, sodium or potassium thiomethoxide in DMF at 100xc2x0 C. are used as the reaction conditions.
A thioether of the formula (VII) prepared is then oxidised to a sulphone of the formula (VIII) using a suitable oxidant such as Oxone (trade mark) (potassium peroxymonosulphate), dimethyl dioxirane, m-chloroperbenzoic acid or peracetic acid, optionally in the presence of a suitable base, e.g. sodium bicarbonate, and in a suitable solvent such as aqueous acetone or dichloromethane, at a temperature of from room temperature to 50xc2x0 C. Preferably, Oxone (trade mark) and sodium bicarbonate are used in a aqueous acetone at room temperature.
A sulphone of the formula (VIII) may be converted to a nitrile of the formula (IX) by reaction with a suitable cyanide source such as potassium cyanide, zinc cyanide, sodium cyanide or copper cyanide, and in a suitable solvent such as DMSO, DMF, 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone, THF or acetonitrile, at a temperature of from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent. Preferred conditions are potassium cyanide in DMF at 120xc2x0 C.
Alternatively, a chloropurine of the formula (VI) may be converted to a nitrile of the formula (IX) using a suitable cyanide source, e.g. potassium cyanide, zinc cyanide, sodium cyanide or copper cyanide, and in a suitable solvent, e.g. DMF, DMSO, 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone, THF or acetonitrile, optionally in the presence of a suitable palladium catalyst, e.g. tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), or palladium(II) acetate in combination with triphenylphosphine, tri-o-tolylphosphine, (R)- or (S)- or racemic-2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl or 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene, and optionally in the presence of a suitable base, e.g. triethylamine, 4-methylmorpholine or N-ethyldiisopropylamine, at temperature of from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent (optionally under pressure). Alternatively the reaction may be carried out by reacting a chloropurine of the formula (VI) with sodium or potassium cyanide in a suitable solvent such as DMSO, 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone or DMF, at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent. Preferably the reaction is carried out using zinc cyanide, triethylamine and tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0) in DMF at 80-85xc2x0 C. under an elevated argon pressure.
A nitrile of the formula (IX) may be deprotected to provide a nitrile of the formula (X) under conventional conditions. For example, where R17 is tetrahydro-2H-pyran-2-yl, the deprotection may be carried out in the presence of a suitable acid as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, sulphuric acid, trichloroacetic acid, phosphoric acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, benzenesulphonic acid, methanesulphonic acid or camphorsulphonic acid, and in a suitable solvent such as a C1-C4 alkanol that may optionally contain water, preferably at an elevated temperature such as the reflux temperature of the solvent. The pH may be adjusted to between pH8 and pH11 in the work-up procedure with an aqueous base such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate to generate the free base of the compound of the formula (X). Preferred conditions are using 2M aqueous hydrochloric acid in ethanol at room temperature or using trifluoroacetic acid in aqueous isopropanol under reflux conditions, followed by adjustment of the pH in the work-up to from pH 9-10.5 with aqueous sodium hydroxide solution.
A nitrile of the formula (X) may be converted to an ester of the formula (XII) by reaction with a sodium or potassium C1-C4 alkoxide in a corresponding C1-C4 alkanol solvent, optionally at an elevated temperature, and including an acid treatment during the work-up. Preferably, the reaction is carried out using sodium methoxide in methanol at the reflux temperature, with treatment with aqueous hydrochloric acid during the work-up.
Alternatively, an ester of the formula (XII) may be prepared by carbonylation of a compound of the formula (VI) with a compound of the formula:
R18OH
using carbon monoxide, optionally under pressure, together with a suitable palladium catalyst in the presence of a suitable base, e.g. a tertiary amine base, and optionally at an elevated temperature, to provide a compound of the formula: 
Typically, a catalytic quantity of palladium (II) acetate together with a suitable ligand such as 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene, triphenyl phosphine, tri-o-tolyl phosphine or BINAP ((R)- or (S)- or racemic-2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl), a suitable alcohol of the formula R18OH, e.g. methanol, ethanol, 1-propanol, isopropanol, or 1-butanol (employed as the solvent also) and a base such as a triethylamine, Hunigs base (ethyldiisopropylamine), 4-methylmorpholine, sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium carbonate or caesium carbonate, are used under carbon monoxide, optionally under 1-3000 kPa pressure in a sealed vessel at from 20 to 200xc2x0 C. A compound of the formula (VIA) may be deprotected to provide a compound of the formula (XII) using suitable deprotection conditions such as those described for the conversion of a compound of the formula (IX) to a compound of the formula (X).
The ester of the formula (XII) may be coupled with a compound of the formula: 
wherein Z2 is a suitable leaving group such as acetoxy, benzoyloxy, methoxy or halo, e.g. chloro, and R19 and R20 are suitable protecting groups as previously defined, in the presence of a suitable acid or Lewis acid, e.g. trimethylsilyl trifluoromethanesulphonate, preferably using an excess thereof. The reaction can be performed using a compound of the formula (XI) in the form of a 2R- or 2S-diastereoisomer, or as an epimeric mixture thereof. The reaction is typically carried out in a suitable solvent, e.g. 1,2-dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, acetonitrile, 1,1,1-trichloroethane or toluene, or a mixture thereof, preferably by pre-treating the compound of the formula (XII) in situ with a suitable silylating agent, e.g. trimethylsilyl trifluoromethanesulphonate, N,O-bis(trimethylsilyl)acetamide, trimethylsilyl chloride or hexamethyldisilazane, optionally in the presence of a tertiary amine base, e.g. N-methylmorpholine, before adding a compound of the formula (XI). Elevated temperatures may be used in the reaction. Preferred conditions involve treating a compound of the formula (XII) first with N,O-bis(trimethylsilyl)acetamide in 1,1,1-trichloroethane, heating the reaction under reflux, before treatment with a solution of a compound of the formula (XI) and trimethylsilyl trifluoromethanesulphonate in toluene and then heating at above 100xc2x0 C. It will be appreciated that where a compound of the formula (XI) wherein R5 is CH2OH is to be used, the hydroxyl group may be suitably protected for the purpose of this reaction (see later R5A definition), which can then be deprotected in the subsequent transformation to provide a compound of the formula (XIV).
Deprotection of a compound of the formula (XIII) may be achieved using conventional conditions, e.g., where R19 and R20 are each acetyl or benzoyl, under basic conditions such as using sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or caesium carbonate in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, THE, DMF, acetone, 2-butanone or 4-methyl-2-pentanone, optionally also in the presence of water, at a temperature of from 0 to 80xc2x0 C. Alternatively either a tertiary amine base such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine or 4-methylmorpholine, in an alcohol solvent such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol or 1-propanol may be used at a temperature of from 0 to 80xc2x0 C., or a sodium or potassium C1-C4 alkoxide, e.g. sodium methoxide or ethoxide, in a corresponding C1-C4 alkanol, e.g. methanol or ethanol, may be used. Further, an amine such as ammonia, methylamine, ethylamine, dimethylamine and a suitable solvent such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, THF or dichloromethane can be used at a temperature of from 0 to 80xc2x0 C. Preferably, sodium carbonate in methanol at room temperature is used.
An ester of the formula (XIV) may be converted to an amide of the formula (II) by reaction with a compound of the formula:
R15NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94NHR2, xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XV)
optionally at an elevated temperature, optionally in an inert solvent such as 1,2-dimethoxyethane or 2-methoxyethyl ether and optionally under pressure.
Preferably, the reaction is carried out in the absence of solvent at a temperature of from 100-120xc2x0 C. The skilled person will appreciate that to achieve the desired regioselectivity, a suitable protecting group (e.g. trifluoroacetyl) may optionally be used for this reaction located on a chosen N atom of a compound of the formula (XV), and the protected intermediate prepared subsequently deprotected.
A compound of the formula (II) may also be prepared by aminocarbonylation reaction of a compound of the formula (XVII) with a compound of the formula:
R15NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94NHR xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XV)
by a similar procedure to that described for the conversion of a compound of the formula (XVII) to a compound of the formula (I) below. The skilled person will appreciate that to achieve the desired regioselectivity, a suitable protecting group (e.g. trifluoroacetyl) may optionally be used for this reaction located on a chosen N atom of a compound of the formula (XV)), and the protected intermediate prepared subsequently deprotected.
A compound of the formula (XI) or (XV) may be prepared by conventional procedures.
2. The compounds of the formula (I) wherein Y is CO may be prepared by aminocarbonylation reaction of a compound of the formula: 
wherein Z3 is a suitable leaving group such as bromo, iodo, xe2x80x94Sn(C1-C12 alkyl)3 or CF3SO2Oxe2x80x94, preferably iodo, with a compound of the formula:
R15NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94NR3R4 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVIII)
in the presence of carbon monoxide and a suitable coupling catalyst (it will be appreciated that this route may also be used for compounds of the formula (I) where Y is other than CO). Preferably, the catalyst is a palladium (II) catalyst, more preferably 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocenedichloropalladium (II) (optionally as a 1:1 complex with dichloromethane). Alternatively, palladium (II) acetate may be used in the presence of a suitable ligand such as 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene, triphenylphosphine, tri(o-tolyl)phosphine or (R)-, (S)- or racemic 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl.
In a typical procedure the reaction is carried out in a sealed vessel in the presence of carbon monoxide at an elevated pressure, e.g. about 345 kPa (50 psi), at an elevated temperature, e.g. about 60xc2x0 C., and in a suitable solvent, e.g. tetrahydrofuran, methanol or ethanol. Optionally, a suitable organic base may be present such as tertiary amine, e.g. triethylamine, N-ethyldiisopropylamine or 4-methylmorpholine.
The intermediates of the formula (XVII) can be prepared as shown in Scheme 2. 
wherein, R5A is as defined hereafter, Z3 is as previously defined for a compound of the formula (XVII) and xe2x80x9cAcxe2x80x9d is acetyl (although it will be appreciated that alternative suitable protecting groups as exemplified herein may be used in this transformation).
In a typical procedure a compound of the formula (XIX) is reacted with an amine of the formula:
R1NH2 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI)
in the presence of a suitable acid acceptor, e.g. triethylamine, and in a suitable solvent, e.g. acetonitrile, at an elevated temperature, if necessary. The product of the formula (XX) obtained can be deprotected by hydrolysis to provide a compound of the formula (XVII) by a conventional procedure such as by using a suitable inorganic base, e.g. sodium carbonate, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or caesium carbonate, and in a suitable solvent, e.g. methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, acetone, 2-butanone or 4-methyl-2-pentanone, optionally under aqueous conditions, at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent, e.g. room temperature. Alternatively, the deprotection can be carried out using a suitable amine base such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, 4-methylmorpholine, ammonia, methylamine, ethylamine or dimethylamine in a suitable solvent such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, tetrahydrofuran or dichloromethane at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
An intermediate of the formula (XIX) can be prepared by a conventional procedure.
An intermediate of the formula (XVIII) may be prepared by reacting a compound of the formula:
R15NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94NHR2 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XV)
with a compound of the formula:
R3R4NCOZ1 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
under similar conditions to those previously described for the conversion of compounds of the formulae (II) and (III) to a compound of the formula (I). The skilled person will appreciate that to achieve the desired regioselectivity, a suitable protecting group (e.g. trifluoroacetyl) may optionally be used for this reaction located on a chosen N atom of a compound of the formula (XV) and the protected intermediate prepared subsequently deprotected.
3. A compound of the formula (I) wherein Y is CO may be prepared by deprotection of a compound of the formula: 
wherein R21 and R22 are either each a suitable protecting group such as acetyl or benzoyl, or, taken together, are a suitable protecting group such as C1-C6 alkylene optionally substituted by phenyl, e.g. 1,1-dimethylmethylene or phenylmethylene, R5A is CH2OH, CH2OR23 or CONR14R14 and R23 is a suitable protecting group such as acetyl or benzoyl (it will be appreciated that this route may also be used for compounds of the formula (I) where Y is other than CO).
Conventional deprotection conditions may be used and will depend on the nature of the protecting groups R21, R22 and R23 to be removed. Further, the skilled person will realise that the protecting groups R21, R22 and R23 may be removed all together, separately or in any combination to provide a compound of the formula (I). For example, where R5A is CH2OR23, either R21 and R22 may first be deprotected followed then by R23, or vice-versa. In a typical procedure where R21, R22 and R23 are each acetyl, the deprotection is achieved using a suitable inorganic base, e.g. sodium carbonate, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or caesium carbonate, and in a suitable solvent, e.g. methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, acetone, 2-butanone or 4-methyl-2-pentanone, optionally under aqueous conditions, at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent, e.g. room temperature. Alternatively, the deprotection can be carried out using a suitable amine base such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, 4-methylmorpholine, ammonia, methylamine, ethylamine or dimethylamine in a suitable solvent such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, tetrahydrofuran or dichloromethane at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent, or using a sodium or potassium C1-C4 alkoxide, e.g. sodium methoxide or ethoxide, in a corresponding C1-C4 alkanol, e.g. methanol or ethanol.
In a typical procedure, where R21 and R22 taken together are 1,1-dimethylmethylene, a compound of the formula (XXI) may be deprotected by treatment with a suitable acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, pyridinium p-toluenesulphonate, p-toluenesulphonic acid, benzenesulphonic acid, methanesulphonic acid, acetic acid or formic acid, or a mixture thereof, or an acidic ion-exchange resin, optionally in the presence of a suitable solvent, e.g. ethanol, and optionally under aqueous conditions. The reaction may be carried out at an elevated temperature such as at the reflux temperature of the solvent.
Deprotection of a compound of the formula (XXI) to provide a compound of the formula (I) may also be accomplished in situ following the conversion of a compound of the formula (XXII) to a compound of the formula (XXI) as described below. Here, where R21, R22 and R23 are each acetyl, the deprotection method using inorganic base is preferred, e.g. the reaction mixture containing a compound of the formula (XXI) is treated with aqueous sodium hydroxide solution in 1,2-dimethoxyethane at from 5-20xc2x0 C.
A compound of the formula (XXI) may be prepared by coupling a compound of the formula: 
with a compound of the formula: 
wherein Z4 is a suitable leaving group such as acetoxy, benzoyloxy, methoxy or halo, e.g. chloro, under similar conditions to those previously described for the conversion of a compound of the formula (XII) to (XIII).
A compound of the formula (XXII) may be prepared using conventional procedures as illustrated in Scheme 3. Such methods may be adapted from those previously described herein. 
wherein R24 is a suitable protecting group such as tetrahydro-2H-pyran-2-yl.
An acid of the formula (XXVI) may be prepared using conventional procedures, e.g. by basic hydrolysis of a compound of the formula (IX) such as by using aqueous sodium hydroxide solution followed by acidification in the work-up.
A compound of the formula (XXIII) may be prepared by conventional procedures.
A compound of the formula (XXI) where R5A is CONR14R14 may also be prepared as shown in Scheme 4. 
In a typical procedure a compound of the formula (XII) is reacted with a compound of the formula (XXIII) where R5A is CH2OR23 using similar conditions to those previously described for the conversion of a compound of the formula (XII) to (XIII).
The compound of the formula (XXX) prepared may be deprotected under conventional conditions, e.g. where R21-23 are each acetyl, using a suitable base such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium ethoxide, sodium methoxide or potassium tertiary-butoxide in the presence of a suitable alcohol solvent, e.g. ethanol, optionally in the presence of another solvent such as 1,2-dimethoxyethane, optionally in the presence of water and optionally at an elevated temperature for up to 24 hours, and also optionally directly using the crude reaction mixture from the previous step.
The compound of the formula (XXXI) prepared may be protected with a suitable protecting group or suitable protecting groups. Where R21 and R22, taken together, represent 1,1-dimethylmethylene, this may be carried out by reaction with acetone, or a ketal of acetone, or a combination of both, in the presence of an acid such as hydrochloric acid, p-toluenesulphonic acid, methanesulphonic acid, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid or trifluoroacetic acid, in a solvent such as acetone, toluene, dichoromethane or tetrahydrofuran, optionally at an elevated temperature. Preferably, the reaction is carried out using acetone and 2,2-dimethoxypropane in the presence of sulphuric acid.
Alternatively, a compound of the formula (XXX) may be converted directly to a compound of the formula (XXXII) by selective enzymatic hydrolysis, e.g. using a suitable lipase enzyme.
The compound of the formula (XXXII) prepared may be oxidised to a carboxylic acid of the formula (XXXIII) in either one step by treatment with a suitable oxidising agent in a suitable solvent or in two steps by treatment first with a suitable oxidising agent in a suitable solvent to generate the corresponding aldehyde and then subsequent treatment with a suitable oxidising agent in a suitable solvent. Typical single step conditions include treatment of the primary alcohol with an oxidising agent such as chromic acid, sodium periodate, chromium trioxide, potassium permanganate, sodium chlorite, sodium hypochlorite or oxygen, in a suitable solvent such as acetonitrile, dichloromethane, toluene or ethyl acetate, optionally in the presence of an appropriate catalyst such as ruthenium trioxide, ruthenium chloride, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidinyl-1-oxy free radical or platinum, optionally in the presence of a catalyst such as sodium hypochlorite, sodium bromide or potassium bromide, optionally in the presence of water, optionally in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst such as tetra-butylammonium bromide, benzyl triethylammonium chloride or tetra-butyl ammonium chloride, optionally in the presence of an inorganic base such as sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium carbonate or sodium hydroxide, and optionally in the presence of additional additives such as sodium chloride. Suitable two step conditions include initial treatment with an oxidising agent such as the Swern reagent, tetrapropylammonium perruthenate, pyridinum dichromate, pyridinium chlorochromate, sulphur trioxide-pyridine complex or 1,1,1-triacetoxy-1,1-dihydro-1,2-benziodoxol-3(1H)xe2x80x94one in a suitable solvent, and optionally in the presence of a an additional oxidant such as N-methylmorpholine-N-oxide, and then treatment of the intermediate aldehyde with another suitable oxidant such as such as chromic acid, sodium periodate, chromium trioxide, potassium permanganate, sodium chlorite, sodium hypochlorite or oxygen, in a suitable solvent such as acetonitrile, dichloromethane, toluene or ethyl acetate, optionally in the presence of an appropriate catalyst such as ruthenium trioxide, ruthenium chloride, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidinyl-1-oxy free radical or platinum, optionally in the presence of an additional catalyst such as sodium hypochlorite, sodium bromide or potassium bromide, optionally in the presence of water, optionally in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst such as tetra-butylammonium bromide, benzyl triethylammonium chloride or tetra-butyl ammonium chloride, optionally in the presence of an inorganic base such as sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium carbonate or sodium hydroxide, and optionally in the presence of additional additives such as sodium chloride. Preferred conditions include treatment of the alcohol of the formula (XXXII) with a catalytic amount of 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidinyl-1-oxy free radical in acetonitrile, in the presence of water and sodium dihydrogen phosphate, followed by addition of aqueous sodium hypochlorite (catalytic amount) and aqueous sodium chlorite at an elevated temperature. Alternatively, the alcohol of the formula (XXXII) is treated with 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidinyl-1-oxy free radical (catalytic amount) and sodium hypochlorite in dichloromethane in the presence of water, sodium bicarbonate and a catalytic amount of tetrabutylammonium bromide.
The carboxylic acid of the formula (XXXIII) prepared may be converted to an amide of the formula (XXXIV) using conventional coupling conditions such as by activating the acid using a suitable activating agent, optionally in the presence of a catalyst, and then treating with an excess of the amine of the formula:
HNR14R14
in a suitable solvent. Typically, the reaction is carried out by treatment of the acid with an activating agent such as Nxe2x80x2Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, thionyl chloride, oxalyl chloride or phosphorus oxychloride in a solvent such as THF, DMF, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, toluene, acetone or dichloromethane at a temperature of from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. for 1-20 hours, followed by addition of the amine or an acid addition salt thereof, optionally in the presence of a tertiary amine acid acceptor such as triethylamine, ethyldiisopropylamine or N-methylmorpholine, at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. Alternatively, the acid is reacted with 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride or N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide then 1-hydroxy-7-azabenzotriazole or 1-hydroxybenzotriazole hydrate, followed by the amine in the presence of an excess of 4-methylmorpholine, triethylamine or ethyldiisopropylamine in THF, DMF, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, toluene, acetone or dichloromethane, at room temperature. The reaction can also be carried out by reacting the acid with benzotriazol-1-yloxytris(pyrrolidino)phosphonium hexafluorophosphate, bromo-tris-pyrrolidino-phosphonium hexafluorophosphate or Mukalyama""s reagent (2-chloro-1-methylpyridinium iodide) and the amine in the presence of 4-methylmorpholine, triethylamine or ethyldiisopropylamine in THF, DMF, dichloromethane or ethyl acetate at room temperature. Preferably the reaction is carried out by initial treatment of the acid with Nxe2x80x2Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole in ethyl acetate, followed by addition of the amine, in THF.
The compound of the formula (XXXIV) prepared may be hydrolysed to provide a carboxylic acid of the formula (XXXV) under conventional ester hydrolysis conditions such as by using an alkali metal base in a suitable solvent in the presence of water, optionally at an elevated temperature, followed by treatment with acid to generate the carboxylic acid. In a typical reaction, the reaction is carried out using lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide in a solvent such as aqueous ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, butanol, industrial methylated spirits, tetrahydrofuran, DMF, 1,2-dimethoxyethane at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is carried out using sodium hydroxide in a mixture of methanol and water at 20-65xc2x0 C.
The acid of the formula (XXXV) prepared may be converted to an amide of the formula (XXI) using conventional coupling conditions such as by activating the acid with a suitable activating agent, optionally in the presence of a catalyst, and then treating with an excess of the amine of the formula:
R15NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94NR3R4 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVIII)
in a suitable solvent. In a typical procedure the acid is treated with an activating agent such as Nxe2x80x2Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, thionyl chloride, oxalyl chloride or phosphorus oxychloride in a solvent such as THF, DMF, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, toluene, acetone or dichloromethane at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., followed by addition of the amine or an acid addition salt thereof, optionally in the presence of a tertiary amine such as triethylamine, ethyldiisopropylamine or N-methylmorpholine, at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. Alternatively, the acid is reacted with 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride or N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide then 1-hydroxy-7-azabenzotriazole or 1-hydroxybenzotriazole hydrate, followed by the amine in the presence of an excess of 4-methylmorpholine, triethylamine or ethyldiisopropylamine in THF, DMF, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, toluene, acetone or dichloromethane, at room temperature. The reaction can also be carried out by reacting the acid with benzotriazol-1-yloxytris(pyrrolidino)phosphonium hexafluorophosphate, bromo-tris-pyrrolidino-phosphonium hexafluorophosphate or Mukaiyama""s reagent (2-chloro-1-methylpyridinium iodide) and the amine in the presence of 4-methylmorpholine, triethylamine or ethyldiisopropylamine in THF, DMF, dichioromethane or ethyl acetate at room temperature. Preferably, the reaction is carried out by initial treatment of the acid with Nxe2x80x2Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole in dichloromethane, followed by addition of the amine, optionally in the form of a suitable acid addition salt such as a hydrochloride salt, and in the presence of an acid acceptor such as triethylamine, at room temperature.
A compound of the formula (XXXIII) may also be prepared as shown in Scheme 5. 
A triol of the formula (XXXI) may be selectively oxidised to provide a diol of the formula (XXXVII), typically using a selective oxidising agent such as sodium hypochlorite in the presence of a catalytic amount of 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidinyl-1-oxy free radical and bromide ion (provided as sodium bromide, potassium bromide or tetraalkylammonium bromide), or using oxygen in the presence of a platinum catalyst, in a suitable solvent such as water, acetonitrile, dichloromethane, toluene or ethyl acetate or in a mixture of an organic solvent and water together with a phase transfer catalyst such as tetrabutylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium chloride or benzyltriethylammonium chloride
The diol of the formula (XXXVII) may be protected using a suitable protecting group or suitable protecting groups. Where the protecting group is 1,1-dimethylmethylene this may be achieved by reaction with acetone, or a derivative of acetone, in the presence of a acidic reagent. In a typical reaction the diol is reacted with acetone, or a ketal of acetone such as 2,2-dimethoxypropane, or a combination of both, in the presence of an acid such as hydrochloric acid, p-toluenesulphonic acid, methanesulphonic acid, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid or trifluoroacetic acid and in a solvent such as acetone, toluene, dichoromethane or tetrahydrofuran, optionally at an elevated temperature.
A compound of the formula (XXI) where R5A is CONR14R14 may also be prepared as shown in Scheme 6. 
In a typical procedure, a compound of the formula (XXI) where R5A is CH2OR23 where R21-23 are suitable protecting groups such as acetyl is deprotected under conventional conditions such as by treatment with a base such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium ethoxide, sodium methoxide or potassium tertiary-butoxide in a suitable alcohol solvent, optionally in the presence of another solvent such as 1,2-dimethoxyethane, optionally in the presence of water and optionally at an elevated temperature.
The compound of the formula (XXXVIII) prepared may be selectively protected under conventional conditions. Where R21 and R22, taken together, represent 1,1-dimethylmethylene, this may be achieved by reacting the triol with acetone, or a ketal of acetone such as 2,2-dimethoxyprop)ane, or a combination of both, in the presence of an acid such as hydrochloric acid, p-toluenesulphonic acid, methanesulphonic acid, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid or trifluoroacetic:acid and in a solvent such as acetone, toluene, dichoromethane or tetrahydrofuran, optionally at elevated temperature
Alternatively, a compound of the formula (XXI) may be converted directly to a compound of the formula (XXXIX) by selective enzymatic hydrolysis, e.g. using a suitable lipase enzyme.
The alcohol of the formula (XXXIX) may be oxidised to an acid of the formula (XXXX) using similar conditions to those previously described for the conversion of a compound of the formula (XXXII) to (XXXIII).
The acid of the Formula (XXXX) may be converted to an amide of the formula (XXI) using similar conditions to those previously described for the conversion of a compound of the formula (XXXIII) to (XXXIV).
4. A compound of the formula (I) wherein Y is CS may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of the formula:
Z5CS.Z6, 
wherein Z5 and Z6 are each a suitable leaving group, with a compound of the formula (II), followed by reaction of the intermediate of the formula: 
obtained with an amine of the formula:
R3R4NH.
Z5 and Z6 may be the same or different and are typically selected from xe2x80x94S(C1-C6 alkyl) or 1H-imidazol-1-yl.
5. A compound of the formula (I) wherein Y is SO2 may be prepared by reaction of a compound of the formula:
R3R4NSO2Z7 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXVII)
wherein Z7 is a leaving group, with compound of formula (II), optionally in the presence of an acid acceptor. A compound of formula (XXVII) can be prepared by conventional activation procedures from a compound of the formula:
R3R4NSO3H xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXVIII),
e.g. using PCl5 where Z7 is Cl. A compound of the formula (XXVIII) may be prepared by reacting chlorosulphonic acid with an amine of the formula:
R3R4NH.
6. A compound of the formula (I) wherein Y is Cxe2x95x90N(CN) may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of the formula:
xe2x80x83Z8Cxe2x95x90N(CN).Z9 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIX)
wherein Z8 and Z9 are each a leaving group, with a compound of the formula (II), followed by reaction of the intermediate of the formula: 
obtained with an amine of the formula:
R3R4NH.
Z8 and Z9 may be the same or different, e.g. xe2x80x94S(C1-C6 alkyl), preferably xe2x80x94SCH3. In a typical procedure, a solution of a compound of the formula (II) in a suitable solvent, such as ethanol, is treated with dimethylcyanothioimidocarbamate, preferably at room temperature. When the reaction is substantially complete an amine of the formula R3R4NH is added and the reaction mixture is heated, preferably at reflux, to provide the required product.
7. Any compound of the formula (I) may be prepared by reaction of an ester of the formula (XIV) with an amine of the formula:
R15NHxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94NR3R4, xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVIII)
optionally at an elevated temperature, optionally in an inert solvent such as 1,2-dimethoxyethane or 2-methoxyethyl ether and optionally under pressure.
Preferably, the reaction is carried out in the absence of solvent at a temperature of from 100-120xc2x0 C.
All of the above reactions and the preparations of novel starting materials using in the preceding methods are conventional and appropriate reagents and reaction conditions for their performance or preparation as well as procedures for isolating the desired products will be well-known to those skilled in the art with reference to literature precedents and the Examples and Preparations hereto. In particular, suitable protection and deprotection procedures are well-known in the art, e.g. as described in Greene et al, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, Third Edition, John Wiley and Sons Ltd.
A pharmaceutically acceptable salt of a compound of the formula (I) may be readily prepared by mixing together solutions of a compound of the formula (I) and the desired acid or base, as appropriate. The salt may precipitate from solution and be collected by filtration or may be recovered by evaporation of the solvent.
The anti-inflammatory properties of the compounds of the formula (I) are demonstrated by their ability to inhibit neutrophil function which indicates A2a receptor agonist activity. This is evaluated by determining the compound profile in an assay where superoxide production was measured from neutrophils activated by fMLP. Neutrophils were isolated from human peripheral blood using dextran sedimentation followed by centrifugation through Ficoll-Hypaque solution. Any contaminating erythrocytes in the granulocyte pellet were removed by lysis with ice-cold distilled water. Superoxide production from the neutrophils was induced by fMLP in the presence of a priming concentration of cytochalasin B. Adenosine deaminase was included in the assay to remove any endogenously produced adenosine that might suppress superoxide production. The effect of the compound on the fMLP-induced response was monitored colorometrically from the reduction of cytochrome C within the assay buffer. The potency of the compounds was assessed by the concentration giving 50% inhibition (IC50) compared to the control response to fMLP.
The compounds of the formula (I) can be administered alone but will generally be administered in admixture with a suitable pharmaceutical excipient, diluent or carrier selected with regard to the intended route of administration and standard pharmaceutical practice.
For example, the compounds of the formula (I) can be administered orally, buccally or sublingually in the form of tablets, capsules, multi-particulates, gels, films, ovules, elixirs, solutions or suspensions, which may contain flavouring or colouring agents, for immediate-, delayed-, modified-, sustained-, pulsed- or controlled-release applications. The compounds of the formula (I) may also be administered as fast-dispersing or fast-dissolving dosage forms or in the form of a high energy dispersion or as coated particles. Suitable formulations of the compounds of the formula (I) may be in coated or uncoated form, as desired.
Such solid pharmaceutical compositions, for example, tablets may contain excipients such as microcrystalline cellulose, lactose, sodium citrate, calcium carbonate, dibasic calcium phosphate, glycine and starch (preferably corn, potato or tapioca starch), disintegrants such as sodium starch glycollate, croscarmellose sodium and certain complex silicates, and granulation binders such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose (HPMC), hydroxypropylcellulose (HPC), sucrose, gelatin and acacia. Additionally, lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate, sodium stearyl fumarate, sodium lauryl sulphate, stearic acid, glyceryl behenate and talc may be included.
General Example
A formulation of the tablet could typically contain from 0.01 mg to 500 mg of active compound whilst tablet fill weights may range from 50 mg to 1000 mg. An example of a formulation for a 10 mg tablet is illustrated below:
The tablets can be manufactured by a standard process, for example, direct compression or a wet or dry granulation process. The tablet cores may be coated with appropriate overcoats.
Solid compositions of a similar type may also be employed as fillers in gelatin or HPMC capsules. Preferred excipients in this regard include lactose, starch, a cellulose, milk sugar or a high molecular weight polyethylene glycol. For aqueous suspensions and/or elixirs, the compounds of the formula (I) may be combined with various sweetening or flavouring agents, colouring matter or dyes, with emulsifying and/or suspending agents and with diluents such as water, ethanol, propylene glycol or glycerin, and combinations thereof.
The compounds of the formula (I) can also be administered parenterally, for example, intravenously, intra-arterially, intraperitoneally, intrathecally, intraventricularly, intraurethrally, intrasternally, intracranially, intramuscularly or subcutaneously, or they may be administered by infusion or needleless injection techniques. For such parenteral administration, they are best used in the form of a sterile aqueous solution which may contain other substances, for example, a co-solvent and/or enough salts or glucose to make the solution isotonic with blood. The aqueous solutions should be suitably buffered (preferably to a pH of from 3 to 9), if necessary. The preparation of suitable parenteral formulations under sterile conditions is readily accomplished by standard pharmaceutical techniques well-known to those skilled in the art.
For oral and parenteral administration to human patients, the daily dosage level of the compounds of the formula (I) will usually be from 0.00001 to 100 mg/kg, preferably from 0.0001 to 100 mg/kg (in single or divided doses).
Thus tablets or capsules of the compound of the formula (I) may contain from 0 01 to 500 mg of active compound for administration singly or two or more at a time, as appropriate. The physician in any event will determine the actual dosage which will be most suitable for any individual patient and it will vary with the age, weight and response of the particular patient. The above dosages are exemplary of the average case. There can, of course, be individual instances where higher or lower dosage ranges are merited and such are within the scope of this invention.
The compounds of formula (I) can also be administered intranasally or by inhalation and are conveniently delivered in the form of a dry powder inhaler or an aerosol spray presentation from a pressurised container, pump, spray, atomiser (preferably an atomiser using electrohydrodynamics to produce a fine mist) or nebuliser, with or without the use of a suitable propellant, e.g. dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, dichlorotetrafluoroethane, a hydrofluoroalkane such as 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (HFA 134A [trade mark]) or 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane (HFA 227EA [trade mark]), carbon dioxide, a further perfluorinated hydrocarbon such as Perflubron (trade mark) or other suitable gas. In the case of a pressurised aerosol, the dosage unit may be determined by providing a valve to deliver a metered amount. The pressurised container, pump, spray, atomiser or nebuliser may contain a solution or suspension of the active compound, e.g. using a mixture of ethanol (optionally, aqueous ethanol) or a suitable agent for dispersing, solubilising or extending release and the propellant as the solvent, which may additionally contain a lubricant, e.g. sorbitan trioleate. Capsules, blisters and cartridges (made, for example, from gelatin or HPMC) for use in an inhaler or insufflator may be formulated to contain a powder mix of a compound of the formula (I), a suitable powder base such as lactose or starch and a performance modifier such as I-leucine, mannitol or magnesium stearate.
A suitable solution formulation for use in an atomiser using electrohydrodynamics to produce a fine mist may contain from 1 xcexcg to 10 xcexcmg of a compound of the formula (I) or a salt thereof and the actuation volume may vary from 1 to 100 xcexcl. A typical formulation may comprise a compound of the formula (I) or salt thereof, propylene glycol, sterile water, ethanol and sodium chloride.
Aerosol or dry powder formulations are preferably arranged so that each metered dose or xe2x80x9cpuffxe2x80x9d contains from 1 to 4000 xcexcg of a compound of the formula (I) for delivery to the patient. The overall daily dose with an aerosol will be in the range of from 1 xcexcg to 20 mg which may be administered in a single dose or, more usually, in divided doses throughout the day.
Alternatively, the compounds of the formula (I) can be administered in the form of a suppository or pessary, or they may be applied topically in the form of a lotion, solution, cream, ointment or dusting powder. The compounds of the formula (I) may also be dermally or transdermally administered, for example, by the use of a skin patch. They may also be administered by the pulmonary, vaginal or rectal routes.
For application topically to the skin, the compounds of the formula (I) can be formulated as a suitable ointment containing the active compound suspended or dissolved in, for example, a mixture with one or more of the following mineral oil, liquid petrolatum, white petrolatum, propylene glycol, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene compound, emulsifying wax and water. Alternatively, they can be formulated as a suitable lotion or cream, suspended or dissolved in, for example, a mixture of one or more of the following mineral oil, sorbitan monostearate, a polyethylene glycol, liquid paraffin, polysorbate 60, cetyl esters wax, cetearyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecanol, benzyl alcohol and water.
The compounds of the formula (I) may also be used in combination with a cyclodextrin. Cyclodextrins are known to form inclusion and non-inclusion complexes with drug molecules. Formation of a drug-cyclodextrin complex may modify the solubility, dissolution rate, bioavailability and/or stability property of a drug molecule. Drug-cyclodextrin complexes are generally useful for most dosage forms and administration routes. As an alternative to direct complexation with the drug the cyclodextrin may be used as an auxiliary additive, e.g. as a carrier, diluent or solubiliser. Alpha-, beta- and gamma-cyclodextrins are most commonly used and suitable examples are described in WO-A-91/11172, WO-A-94/02518 and WO-A-98/55148.
It is to be appreciated that all references herein to treatment include curative, palliative and prophylactic treatment.
Thus the invention provides:
(i) a compound of the formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof;
(ii) a process for the preparation of a compound of the formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof;
(iii) a pharmaceutical composition including a compound of the formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, together with a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, diluent or carrier;
(iv) a compound of the formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or composition thereof, for use as a medicament;
(v) the use of a compound of the formula (I) or of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or composition thereof, for the manufacture of a medicament having A2a receptor agonist activity;
(vi) the use of a compound of the formula (I) or of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or composition thereof, for the manufacture of an anti-inflammatory agent;
(vii) the use of a compound of the formula (I) or of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or composition thereof, for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of a respiratory disease;
(viii) use as in (vii) where the disease is selected from the group consisting of adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), bronchitis, chronic bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, cystic fibrosis, asthma, emphysema, bronchiectasis, chronic sinusitis and rhinitis;
(ix) the use of a compound of the formula (I) or of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or composition thereof, for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of septic shock, male erectile dysfunction, male factor infertility, female factor infertility, hypertension, stroke, epilepsy, cerebral ischaemia, peripheral vascular disease, post-ischaemic reperfusion injury, diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, psoriasis, dermatitis, allergic dermatitis, eczema, ulcerative colitis, Crohns disease, inflammatory bowel disease, Heliobacter pylori gastritis, non-Heliobacter pylori gastritis, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug-induced damage to the gastrointestinal tract or a psychotic disorder, or for wound healing;
(x) a method of treatment of a mammal, including a human being, with a A2a receptor agonist including treating said mammal with an effective amount of a compound of the formula (I) or with a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or composition thereof;
(xi) a method of treatment of a mammal, including a human being, to treat an inflammatory disease including treating said mammal with an effective amount of a compound of the formula (I) or with a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or composition thereof;
(xii) a method of treatment of a mammal, including a human being, to treat a respiratory disease including treating said mammal with an effective amount of a compound of the formula (I) or with a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or composition thereof;
(xiii) a method as in (xii) where the disease is selected from the group consisting of adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), bronchitis, chronic bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, cystic fibrosis, asthma, emphysema, bronchiectasis, chronic sinusitis and rhinitis;
(xiv) a method of treatment of a mammal, including a human being, to treat septic shock, male erectile dysfunction, male factor infertility, female factor infertility, hypertension, stroke, epilepsy, cerebral ischaemia, peripheral vascular disease, post-ischaemic reperfusion injury, diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, psoriasis, dermatitis, allergic dermatitis, eczema, ulcerative colitis, Crohns disease, inflammatory bowel disease, Heliobacter pylori gastritis, non-Heliobacter pylori gastritis, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug-induced damage to the gastrointestinal tract or a psychotic disorder, or for wound healing, including treating said mammal with an effective amount of a compound of the formula (I) or with a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or composition thereof; and
(xv) certain novel intermediates disclosed herein.
In the Examples and Preparations that follow, xe2x80x9cTHFxe2x80x9d means tetrahydrofuran, xe2x80x9cDMSOxe2x80x9d means dimethylsulphoxide and xe2x80x9cTLCxe2x80x9d means thin layer chromatography.
The following Examples illustrate the preparation of the compounds of the formula (I):